


Safe, But Not Sound

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes the mistake of walking home alone at night. Unfortunately for him, life is a cruel bastard that loves to teach harsh lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk Home

“Oh, bollocks” Gavin muttered as he walked out of the bar into the night sky. It was late, half-past 11 o’ clock at night, to be exact as he checked his phone. He had no ride to contact at this time of night and cabs didn’t run this late at night. He knew he should’ve left earlier with Geoff, but he wanted to stay a bit longer for more free bevs. “Guess I’ll just have to walk then” he sighed as he began his journey to his house.

He walked down the sidewalk until he came across three guys huddled in an alleyway lit up by a streetlight. Upon hearing him, one of them looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin before nudging the others.

“Look what we have here, guys” the tall beefy one said as he leaned off the wall. “Here comes some random street walker” he and the others laughed at the comment.

Gavin just rolled his eyes and walked past them. He got a good couple of feet before he felt a hand tightly grip the back of his shirt. Before the Brit knew it, his back was roughly shoved against the brick wall. He let out a yelp and looked on nervously as the three guys surrounded him.

“Where ya headed to at this time of night?” the skinny, yet surprisingly strong one asked in a teasing voice as he held Gavin’s shoulder against the wall. “Don’t you know prostitutes roam these streets at night as well?”

Offended, Gavin mustered up a bit of strength and pushed him back a bit. “I was heading home from the bar. Had a bit of bevs and now I’‘m tired, so just making my way home” he retorted and made to leave the circle when the skinny one’s hand clawed painfully into his arm and Gavin winced.

“Woah, hold on there. You’re British, ain’t ya? Got that shitty accent that I just fucking hate, don’t ya?” the short, but buff one sneered as he weirdly looked Gavin up and down. “And the one thing I want to do with people with accents is beat them into a fucking pulp.”

With that remark, Gavin just frowned at them and tried to push his way away from the guys again. “You know what? I’ve had enough of this shit. I’m tired and I want to go to bed. So, with that being said, farewell, lads” he dismissed.

“You’re not going anywhere” the tall one smiled evilly. Next thing Gavin knew, a wild fist socked him in the jaw, knocking his head off to the side. Before he could recover from the punch, a barrage of fists soon assaulted him in the face, one them causing his nose to bleed. Soon, Gavin was just a crumpled bleeding form on the ground as the vile men kicked and punched him, one kick actually dislocated his shoulder and fracturing his ribs.

After what seemed like forever, Gavin painfully rose up on his hands and knees, just trying to crawl away from them. The skinny one laughed. “Oh, no you don’t. We’re not finished with ya yet” he sneered. Then the men huddled around him, one of them gripping Gavin by the hair and slammed his face against the pavement. The poor lad yelped and began screaming when he felt a pair of hands grip at his jeans.

“Shut the fuck up!” the one gripping his hair spat and slammed his face down onto the pavement, his lip splitting more and Gavin spat out a bit of blood onto one of the guy’s shoe. Big mistake. Immediately out of nowhere, a knife was produced from the buff guy’s pocket and he sank it into his side. Gavin cried out again at the pain, but froze when the knife went to the back of his pants and sliced between the space between his ass.

“No! No! No, please, don’t!” the Brit cried out as tears broke the surface. The skinny man just laughed maniacally as he tore the back of his jeans and his underwear. “Please don’t. Stop, no!” Gavin tried to reach back and shove him off, but another hand gripped his wrists and held them down against the concrete.

“Tough shit, you little bitch. There aren’t any bitches out here we want to fuck, but I guess you’ll do just fine, ain’t that right boys?” The three guys laughed and one of them moaned at the sight of his bare rear. He shoved his own pants down, jerking his erection. “Yeah, you’ll do just fine.”

The skinny one then shoved himself into Gavin and the poor lad screamed loudly, but it was cut off as his face was smashed into the ground. “Fuck, he’s tighter than a virgin” the lanky one groaned as he immediately went at a brutal pace, not pausing at all. Gavin let out a muffled cry as he felt blood run down the back of his thighs, but the man paid no mind to it, just moaning as he pounded him ruthlessly with the provided lube.

The man continued his ministrations until finally, he moaned as he came inside Gavin. “Who’s next?” he panted as he withdrew himself. Gavin weakly tried to get up, but the skinny guy’s hand forced his head back down. The Brit let out a cry again as another entered him roughly and sobbed into the dirt as he was taken again. It hurt so much. He just wanted this to end. “Please, help me” he whispered silently to no one.

\-----------------------

After both guys had taken their turns, the three stood up readjusting themselves. Meanwhile Gavin just laid down on the ground, silently crying his face blank, emotionless. The skinny one just looked down at him and laughed.

“Hey, whore” he said and roughly kicked Gavin in the stomach, who just cried out, gasping and coughing at the pain. “Thanks for the fuck” he snickered as he and the short one left, while the tall one just spat on him and walked off with his buddies.

Gavin waited for a bit, just to make sure that they were gone. One reassured they weren’t coming back to him, he slowly sat up on his knees wincing at the pain in his...everywhere. His head, his face, stomach, and his rear, God his rear. He gingerly reached back and touched his butt, biting his lip as tears escaped his eyes again as he felt the blood that was beginning to dry. He needed to get up. Nodding to the thought and wincing at the pain in his head, he placed his hand on the wall, gripping the rough bricks as he very slowly stood up. Although he grimaced at the pain all over his body, he managed to right himself in a standing position, leaning heavily against the wall tears still flowing down his face. He stayed against the wall, before taking a deep breath as he began to limp out of the alley, shivering as a cool breeze hit his shaking figure.

He had to get somewhere, but he forgot where he needed to go. He couldn’t call anyone, it was too late at night. He kept hobbling down the sidewalk until he remembered that Michael and Lindsay’s house wasn’t too far from here. He really didn’t want to disturb them at this hour, but he had nowhere else to go. He sucked up the courage and made his way to their house, glancing behind him every now and then to make sure his attackers weren’t following him.


	2. Our Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lindsay take care of their boy.

Michael was in his bed with his lovely wife, both asleep as they dreamed of separate things: Michael was dreaming that he was rampaging through Austin on a dinosaur, while Lindsay was dreaming that she was on a combination of the three islands with her favorite animals cats, foxes, and bunnies. However, their dreams were soon disrupted by a knocking at their door.

Lindsay opened her eyes at the thumping and heard it stop. Thinking it was nothing, she closed her eyes again. Then the knocking came again this time more frantic than the last. “Michael” she murmured as she reached over and shook him gently, “someone’s at the door. Go answer it” she mumbled as she laid her head back down.

The man grumbled in frustration and sat up, reaching over to his phone and turned it on, cursing at the bright light as he glared at the time. “For fuck’s sake, it’s fucking 2 in the goddamn morning. Who the hell is banging on my door at 2 in the morning?” he gripped as he swung his legs over the bed.

Lindsay just sighed and rolled over onto her side. “Whoever it is, tell em to fuck off nicely please?” she mumbled as she went back to sleep besides the banging.

Michael huffed as he got off the bed, grumbling as he made his way down the stairs in his dark house. He switched on the hall light and unlocked the door. “Whoever the fuck you are that is pounding on my door,” he threatened as he opened it, “get the f-” he stopped mid-sentence as he was met face to face with a battered and bruised Gavin with tears on his face, his arms wrapped around himself.

“G-Gavin,” he whispered in shock as he reached out and gently pulled his friend into his house, noticing the way he hobbled in and closed the door. “Gavin, boy, what happened to you?”

“Michael, who’s at the door?” Lindsay yawned behind them as she came to investigate why her husband had took so long in dealing with the intruder. Her eyes then laid on Gavin and she gasped as she took in his features. “Gavin. Gavvy” she breathed as she rushed towards them.

Gavin panicked and took a step back, whimpering at the pain again. Michael raised his hand, slowly reaching towards his face. “It’s okay, Gav. We’re not gonna hurt you” he murmured gently. His hand inched forward and the Brit squeezed his eyes shut, trembling as he let out whimpers scared that a punch was coming. He jumped when he felt the hand, but it wasn’t hurting him; the hand was just gently cupping his bruised cheek. Gavin opened his eyes and was taken aback by the look of genuine concern and love they had for him.

“It’s alright. It’s okay, Gav” Michael cooed, his thumb brushing a tear away from his cheek. At that, Gavin just broke down and cried right there in their house, his tears just streaming down his face. Gavin’s crying stopped when he watched as Michael walk towards him slowly so as not to scare him. Michael cautiously wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay now, boy” he murmured in his ear, his fingers softly combing through hair. Gavin jolted when he felt a gentle hand rub his back. He glanced over at Lindsay, noting the tender look in her eyes as she caressed his quivering back. “Were not gonna hurt you. It’s alright” she crooned, minding the wound on his side. Gavin pressed his bloody face into Michael’s chest, slowly relaxing into his hold as he continued to weep in his arms.

“Come on, Gav” Michael said as he pulled Gavin back, his eyes trailing over the injuries on his face; his swollen eye, his bleeding nose, the bloody split on his lip, and the purple marks and scars that marred his face. “Let’s go get you cleaned up okay” he gently took his scarred hand and coaxed him to follow him. Gavin whimpered a little, taking a tiny step back until he felt Lindsay brush his back again. “It’s okay, Gavvers” she reassured as she wrapped her arm around his waist to help him. Swallowing a bit, Gavin nodded and let them lead him to the bathroom, both helping him limp up the stairs.

“Lindsay, can you go grab the first-aid kit from the kitchen?” Michael asked as he gently sat Gavin down on the top of the toilet seat. Lindsay nodded and hurried downstairs.

Michael turned back to his friend, seeing the fearful look in his eyes that once held joy and laughter, were now filled with terror and pain. “What happened, Gavin?” he gently asked him as he cupped his cheek again.

Gavin glanced up at him before biting his lip, wincing as he bit the scar. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but his voice gave out. He tried to do it again, but nothing came out except a dry croak. Gavin gave him an apologetic look and Michael understood, his thumb brushing away another tear that fell.

“Gonna need you to take your clothes off, boy. Do you think you can lift your arms up?” he asked tenderly.

Gavin hesitated at the request, but once he saw that look of absolute care, he knew he could trust him. His friend. He cooperated and slowly raised his aching arms, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Michael silently praised him and gently removed Gavin’s shirt, gasping as he took in the bruises and cuts that littered his chest and torso.

“What the hell did they do to you, boy?” Michael choked, both in anger and in sadness at the sight of his Gavin’s body. Whoever had done this to his boy was going to have hell to pay. Seeing the menacing stare, Gavin whimpered and closed in on himself, his body shaking with fear as he thought he knew what was coming.

Noticing his reaction, Michael relaxed a bit, but the anger was still bubbling inside him. “Sorry, Gav. It wasn’t directed at you, okay? It’s directed at the bastards that did this to you” he reassured.Gavin kept his gaze on him as he unfolded himself, his body still shivering. “The stab wound doesn’t look too bad” Michael sighed as he brushed his hand against the not too deep cut, that look like only the tip was stuck in him. Poor Gavin, he thought.

“Kay, I’m gonna need you to take your pants off” he said slowly as to let his friend know that he still wasn’t going to hurt him. The Brit’s eyes widened and he began to shake even more, letting out more whimpers, silently whispering to himself ‘please don’t.’

“Gavin, I promise. I’m not gonna hurt you. I swear, you’re my boy, remember? I would never ever hurt you” Michael swore to his friend, swallowing the lump in his throat at his distress. He didn’t like seeing Gavin like this, not at all. He was used to seeing him be his usual, annoying self, not this broken terrified shell of a man that was currently quivering in fear.

The poor lad opened his tear filled eyes and held Michael’s gaze when he said that. He should be afraid of him, but this was Michael, his best friend. He trusted him with every ounce in his bones.

Gavin mustered up the courage and slowly rose up off the toilet, but as soon as Lindsay came back to the bathroom first-aid kit in hand and gasped, he suddenly realized why he didn’t want to take his pants off.

Michael looked up at Lindsay’s gasp, watching as her hand came up and covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

“Lindsay, what-”“G-gavin, y-your pants” was all Lindsay choked out as tears spilled over her eyelids.

Michael grew nervous when he glanced up at Gavin, and his heart sank once he saw that he was crying again, his eyes closed as if not wanting to see their reaction. “Gav. Turn around” was the simple command he gave him, his voice shaking with fear or anger he didn’t know.

At the request, Gavin hiccuped and shook his head, his frame shaking again. He did not want Michael to see what his wife saw, he could hear Lindsay crying in the doorway.

“Please, Gavin. Let me see, please” Michael urged, blinking away the tears that were quickly approaching. Whatever it was that made Lindsay, his always cheery wife, cry for Gavin, it must’ve been really bad.Gavin took a deep breath and turned his rear towards Michael, and the older man’s dam broke once he saw the huge tear in his pants and boxers, and the dried blood that covered his bare behind.

“Oh, Gavvy” Lindsay cried as she set the kit down and walked towards him, immediately wrapping her arms around him. “Gavvy, baby” she choked out as she reached and pulled his head into the crook of her neck, brushing the back of his hair.

Michael cried with them and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him to his chest, pressing gentle kisses onto the back of his neck. “We’re here, Gavvy Wavvy. It’s okay now, it’s okay” Michael murmured brokenly as kept pressing kisses to the bruises on the side of his face.

“I-I’m sorry” Gavin finally choked out as more tears fell from his face, soaking into Lindsay’s night shirt. “I-I’m sorry. I should have called someone to come pick me up. I-I should have gone with Geoff. I just. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he finished, regret and guilt hanging in his heart.

Lindsay grabbed his face and made him look at her, Gavin wincing back at the intimidating look she gave him. “Gavin. Don’t you ever blame yourself for this, do you hear me? None of this was your fault and it never will be. Those bastards did this to you, they are to blame, not you. So, don’t you ever say any of this was something you started, do you hear me?” she ranted at him, her tears still running down her face.Gavin just nodded and Lindsay brought his head down, gently pecking his forehead, her lips grazing the cut above his brow.

Michael cuddled him from behind, his hand reaching out to push Lindsay’s hair back. “Alright” Michael breathed as he untangled from Gavin and went towards the shower, turning on the faucet to lukewarm temperature “Let’s get you clean up, okay?”

Lindsay released her hold on him and was just about to leave them to it, when she felt a hand grip hers. She turned back and smiled gently at Gavin, who held her hand, not wanting her to leave. “Do you want me to stay?” she asked as she turned back to them and Gavin nodded, tightening his hold on her hand. She smiled, but her heart sank with sadness when she saw the look of fear in his eyes that was still present. “Okay. I’ll stay here with you” Lindsay murmured, raising his hand and kissing the back of his bruised knuckles.

Michael bent down and slowly undid the front of his pants, gently so as no scare him anymore than he already was. He glanced up at the terror on his face and shushed him softly. “It’s alright, Gavvy, shh. We got you” he cooed as he pushed his pants and underwear down his legs until he was standing completely naked in their bathroom. But Michael and Lindsay didn’t mind. They didn’t care that their friend was stark naked in their house. They had more important matters to deal with than being embarrassed about having a naked and bruised Gavin in their home.

“Come on, in the shower” Michael urged as he and his wife led the poor Brit under the warm water, Gavin hissing but sighing in relief when the water hit his aching body. He tensed a bit when he felt Michael touch his skin with a wet soapy rag, but relaxed once he began cleaning his body.

“Don’t be afraid” Michael said softly as he rubbed the cloth over Gavin’s face, cleaning the dried blood from his lip, nose, and eyebrow. The Brit’s trembling returned when his friend made his way down his body, letting out an ‘ow’ when he cleaned the stab wound. “It’s okay” Michael reassured as he turned Gavin around to clean his rear, his heart breaking for him when he heard the young lad whimpering again.

Lindsay came in beside him in the shower, not even caring if her clothes were getting wet. “it’s okay, Gavvy” she soothed as she rubbed his side, her nails lightly grazing his wet skin.

Michael sighed with relief when he finished turning the water off. “There we go, Gav. All done” he said as he squeeze the water out of the towel, frowning at the reddish-brown water washing down the drain. Lindsay helped the shuddering man out of the shower, drying him with a big, fluffy towel. Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist, leading him into their bedroom grabbing the first-aid on the way out and sat him on the bed while Lindsay scavenged for clothes him in their drawers.

Opening the kit, Michael grabbed the band-aids and the antibiotic ointment and dressed his scars, Gavin hissing in pain when the medicine touched his wounds, but otherwise remained quiet. Lindsay soon returned with his t-shirt and boxers that he had accidentally left at their house, and Michael helped her in dressing their friend.

Michael looked at the time on his phone, noticing it was almost 4 in the morning. “Come on. Let’s go to bed, Gav” he said as he stood up and placed the kit on the nightstand, Lindsay yawning at the remark.

Gavin bit his quivering lip, his arms wrapping around himself as tears began to well up in his eyes. “C-can I sleep with you guys please? I-I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone” he pleaded, a single tear falling down his face as he shuddered at the thought of being alone after what happened.

Lindsay ‘awwed’ and reached her hand out to him, Gavin flinching as her hand made contact with his face, but was soothed as she shushed him. “Of course you can, sweetie. You don’t even have to ask” she murmured as she wiped his tear away, gently pecking his bruised cheek.

Gavin got under the covers settling in the middle of the bed as Michael turned the light off, the British man whimpering a little as the room was encased in darkness, save for the light coming from the moon. He jerked and his scared noises increased louder as Lindsay laid behind him and ever so gently wrapped her arms around him. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, honey. It’s alright, it’s just me” she cooed, lightly pressing kisses to the back of his shoulder, her hand rubbing his shaking side.

Gavin relaxed a bit, but warily eyed Michael as he laid in front of him. “You’re safe now, Gavvy” Michael whispered as he wrapped his arms around his friend as well, his eyes beaming with love as stared into Gavin’s fearful eyes. He held his gaze as one hand came up and brushed his hair back, softly kissing his forehead. “We’re here. It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid of us. You’re our boy, and we’re not gonna let that happen to you ever again” he swore to him as he took Gavin’s hand, intertwining his fingers between the spaces as his wife squeezed her arms tightly around his waist in a comforting manner.

“We’ll always be here for you, Gavin” Lindsay murmured, her hand stroking up and down on his arm soothingly. Gavin felt the drowsiness soon approaching him, his eyelids drooping a bit. He yawned and snuggled into Michael’s chest, letting the gentle hands soothe him to sleep. “Thank you” he mumbled before he soon fell asleep between the two.

Michael and Lindsay smiled softly at him, both pressing their lips against his skin simultaneously. “How are we going to, you know?” Lindsay whispered so as not to wake Gavin. Michael, already knowing what she was asking and leaned over to kiss her lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll just text Geoff in the morning that we aren’t gonna be at work. But, right now, he needs us now more than ever” he murmured as he brushed the worrying line on Gavin’s brow, mindful of the bandaged cut. She nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow sighing as sleep overcame her and closing her eyes. “I love you” she said as she went back to sleep. Michael soon joined them, mumbling an ‘I love you, too’ as he closed his eyes.


End file.
